


Haikyū!! Collection

by kuronekis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, More to be added maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Platonic Romance, Sadomasochism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuronekis/pseuds/kuronekis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of what was supposed to be nice snacks and insomniac cats took a turn for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't logged onto here for awhile so I may be rusty lol  
> Please note that I couldn't list all the tags/characters. I know some people are questionable with that matter, but I'll add them as I go if I have to.  
> I can't promise frequent updates, but I'll make them long if I can!  
> Transformation AU. This will most likely be a one time thing.

It's early in the morning in the city of Tokyo, about 3:23 AM. It's a Saturday morning and Kenma had decided to lounge at Kuroo's place for the weekend.

Kuroo tiredly swept through his phone notifications, momentarily taking glances at his petite friend. "How long are you going to keep up that button smashing? Aren't you hungry?" 

Kenma only glanced at him for a few seconds, only to pour all of his attention back into his small hand held gaming device once again. Kuroo smirked, though it was a more tired than amused one.

"I can go get a few snacks if you want. You want the rice crackers or the himo candy?" Kuroo asked. "Rice crackers." Kenma barely mumbled, though Kuroo still heard him. "Okey doky, I'll be right back then." Kuroo swung his legs over his mattress and stood up, giving a silent stretch. He walked downstairs and checked his parent's room, only to find it empty of any snacks or parents. 

He walked into the kitchen and pulled down a long, thick string from the middle ceiling, opening the pantry. As he climbed up, his nose and eyes gradually burned more with irritation at the foul smell of sulphur and hot rubber. 

Switching on his phone flashlight, he walked around until he could spot the small shelf holding the snacks. He felt a warm liquid drip on him from the ceiling and looked up, slightly startled. Just like he expected, nothing was there, and he continued his search. His light landed on a thick and old looking book perched on one of the shelves. 

For some reason, he had a powerful urge to look into the book. It was a strong temptation, but from bad habits, he knew that the only reason his intuition pressed him to open it was because it would be a pretty...Kuroo thing to do. Plus his parents would probably skin him alive if it was important. 

He thought this and comprehended the thought several times, even as he sat down near the book on the shelf. Even as he wiped away the dust and opened it up. Even as he knew what he was doing was most likely stupid. "Oh well." He thought out loud. It's not like they were home anyways.

The cover of the book wasn't in Japanese characters, but instead in Roman alphabet characters that read "Helpostim Sehe Ples". Kuroo tried over and over to pronounce that or find a definition, but found nothing. He slowly opened the slick cover, and among sliding a few pages as he opened it, he got a rather painful paper cut. He flinched hard and dropped the book immediately, sucking in his breath when he realized what he had done.

"Shit." He breathed, as tiny droplets of blood started to drop on the open pages and stain them in different places. He only had on his briefs, and there was no tissue lying around, so he carefully propped the book back on the shelf and pinched his cut closed. He picked up his phone and began struggling to find the snacks once more. 

He eventually found the bag, and stepped out of the pantry and sealed it back shut. He walked back into his room, seeing Kenma still enveloped into his game, with only a slightly tired look in his eye. "I found food." Kuroo said as he sat on his bed. Kenma simply held out his hand and Kuroo clicked his tounge in amusement. He grabbed the rice crackers from the bag and handed them to Kenma, who paused his game to grab them. 

His face shrunk in disgust, adding to Kuroo's amusement, and he motioned towards his hand. "You're bleeding. You should go clean that up." Kuroo smirked. "I know, I know. Wanna clean it up for me? I'm sure I'll feel all better if you nurse me back to health, Kenma." Kenma unpaused his game with heavy annoyance to his tone. "Go clean it." Kuroo giggled in amusement and strided his way to the hall bathroom. 

He clicked on the light and retrieved the peroxide, ointment, and bandaids from the medicine cabinet. "This hurts way too damned bad to be just a paper cut." He commented to himself as he let warm sink water flow over the cut. 

The lights flickered in the bathroom, which startled him a little because that never had happened, and he looked up at the lights, then back at himself in the mirror. Something caught his eye.

He brought his hand up to his eye, and touched it slowly. His formerly brown eye had began to turn a pale yellowish-green, and his pupil was almost a transparent white, shaped like an oval instead of a circle. 

"The fuck.." He stood back and looked at himself in the mirror again. It was really there. He hadn't remembered causing himself to get an infection or hurt it. His eye shape had started to change too. Not only that, but he noticed his skin had started getting rough and leathery and it was spreading, fast. "What the he..- _ew!_ " He looked at his arms, terrified. There were purple and white veins streaming throughout his arms and hands. His hair was rapidly beginning to change from its dark color to a blinding white. 

He grabbed his hair in panic and began to breathe harder. "What the fuck is happening to me?" He breathed out. Just then, the lights in the bathroom completely went out. His mirror cracked, a loud and deafening noise, as he saw an illuminated figure taking his reflection. 

"You mistakingly, but foolishly opened up the trumpet, child. Not only that, but you bled and showed fear," the figure spoke in more of his head than out loud. Kuroo's eyes opened wide in fear. "Trumpet..? What are you talking about, I never fucked with a trumpet." The figure visibly grew larger. "You did, child." It spoke again. Kuroo's mind began to replay the events that happened in the pantry, when he opened the book and cut himself immediately, knowing he probably shouldn't have touched it. "The figure seemed to be speaking directly to his brain, a warning sound washed over its tone. "When your intuition tells you what to do, follow it. I am only abe to protect you because you are merely a child. However..." The figure grew even larger, and it seemed to darken from its bright light to a terrifying onyx. "That will not be the case next time. Listen to your spirit as it guides you through life. And do not ever touch that book again."

The lights in the bathroom turned back on, and Kuroo continued staring at the mirror. The mirror appeared as it had been before, and Kuroo looked back at his reflection. He looked like himself again. The skin...the eye...the hair...the veins...gone. It was like it had never been there. He looked down at his finger and the cut appeared to be completely gone. Although the unmistakable smear of blood still had been in the sink. Kuroo's settled himself by breathing, and watched as the blood and water mixture from the sink slowly crept down the drain. He looked at himself one more time. That was too real to be a dream, he thought. He ran his hands through his messy hair, and walked slowly back to his bedroom. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, and smiled at Kenma who had turned on his TV and was eating the crackers. The sun had began to peek through his curtains. 

He held up his hand and laughed to catch Kenma's attention. "It's like it was never there. That ointment is some good stuff." He said to Kenma.

Kenma started at him, a bored but questionable look on his face. "It's like what was never there?" Kuroo frowned and felt his eyes beginning to widen. "The cut..that I had gotten." Kenma only looked more confused. "What cut?" It was now Kuroo's turn to be confused, but in order to save him the fear of pushing that experience back up to his mind and having to explain what happened, he only smirked and flopped back on his bed."I dunno." Kenma tsked in annoyance. "Stupid cat." Kuroo only stuck his tounge at him,  and they resumed their casual routine. Kuroo looked at his phone screen, and up out of his window at the rising sun. He knew he hadn't been dreaming about that. He was honestly scared and clueless about the whole thing. But something inside of him told him he'd find out some other time. 

For now, he should just focus on his highschool life.


	2. Plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leaves are singing in the wind. The color of the flowers are spreading farther than ever! The season is joyful, and something is to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't explained my order but this chapter is KageHina woop

The Ise-Shima Park was especially shining this spring. Although Hinata had only visited the widespread park once, maybe twice in the recent years, the smells and the greenery had made their mark on him and remained engraved into his mind. The wind was cool, carrying a mixture of leaves from different trees along its path.

At the time, the park wasn't very populated, but Hinata had wandered deep inside, walking along the bridge in a dream-like state of mind. He walked down the bridge, admiring the scenery and the sweet scent of flowers filling the air.

As he came closer to the end, he spotted a cluster of saplings and small buttercups resting around the bridge. Strangely, he thought that they were cute, like others may think a small animal or child is. He smiled, and quickly crouched over the small plants, caressing the leaves of the small trees gently. He bent down to smell the young buttercups gently, and as he was doing so, heard shifting footsteps.

He remained crouched down, taking an attentive glance around the garden. His eyes almost immediately landed on a tall, appearingly young male, who had a very small smile that could go easily unnoticeable if Hinata hadn't been looking at him so much. The male was also cupping and stroking the flowers softly, and as he did so, his fingers danced around the petals in a soft and slow motion, as if he was tracing elegant patterns in the wind.

Suddenly, the flowers and saplings began to sprout, starting quickly and quickening their pace as they grew bigger. The male's smile grew, and he now started humming an unfamiliar tone that Hinata listened to. The wind seemed to pick up this tune and carry it throughout the park, lighting up all the greenery and vegetation it touched, making the wind smell of happiness, making the waters dance, making mother nature smile.

To Hinata, he was convinced he had died and touched heaven but even in his dreamlike consciousness, he knew what he was seeing was real. He didn't know the tune that the other male hummed so sweetly...but he couldn't help but feel like it was a part of him. A part of him that had only been awakened once in his lifetime. He couldn't help but feel like the tune was not only apart of the male, but a part of himself too. 

Hinata shifted in the cluster to get a better look at him, but when he moved, the tune in the wind started to dissapate; the wind almost completely stopped blowing, and the park seemed to become hushed. Although, there was no mistaking the vibrant colors that still had spread wider than ever.

The male seemed to take on the alert mood of the scenery around him and looked up with a protective look plastered on his face. Hinata sunk lower in the bushes.

He cursed himself for making the noise, as the male snapped his head to the side and looked Hinata directly in the eyes.

His long fingers slowly fell from the soft petals of the young flowers as he stood up slowly. He stared just as hard at Hinata as he was staring at him.

Hinata caught on to this, and his face flushed in embarrassment. He cleared his throat quietly and stood up as well. "Uh..um, I'm sorry for staring at you sir..." He paused for an answer but only received an attentive gaze in return. "My name's Hinata...Hinata Shoyo."

"Kageyama."

Hinata was a little more than startled at how deep the male's voice was, and flinched slightly.

"Eh?" Hinata hadn't missed how the other male's face softened slightly.

"Kageyama..." The other male moved his head during their conversation for the first time, looking off to the side hesitantly before looking at Hinata again. "Tobio."

"K-Kageyama?" Hinata recognized the name. Anybody in Japan would, really. The Kageyama family had been a generation of successful prodigies known to Japan, from culinary masters, ingenuous minds, and olympic athletes.

Hinata felt his nervous energy double. He was talking to a Kageyama. In a park. Alone. Shouldn't he have super strong guards or something??

Hinata furiously bowed at the tall man repeatedly. "I'm so sorry Kageyama-san!!" He repeated over and over.

"It's fine." Kageyama seemed to think nothing of the apologies. "Did you see anything?"

Now it was Hinata's turn to ask questions, "Ehh?" He rhetorically repeated. "Well...the wind." A smile started to reappear on Hinata's face, as he recalled the events. "It..blew. And a song followed. Nature seemed to glow, the air smelled sweet, the plants were bright...it was amazing. And-" Hinata cut off his speech, contemplating on whether he should tell Kageyama that it seemed like he had started the tune. Would be react badly to that? Call Hinata weird?

"And?" Kageyama said. His emotion in his face remained unknown. Hinata scratched his cheek and looked down.

"A-Ah, nothing else..that's what I saw." He replied. Kageyama's face was readable this time, and Hinata nervously saw that he looked like he called bullshit.

Even so, Kageyama didn't push on the subject much more. Instead he walked over to Hinata and bent down to look at him. 

Up close, Kageyama was even more intimidating and tall than he had been from afar, and Hinata looked back at him. He could feel his face burning with each passing second.

"..Kageyama-san?..." He tried. Kageyama regained his stance and began walking back towards the bridge. "Follow me," he said.

Hinata was confused, but followed closely after him as he walked along the bridge. "Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked. Kageyama clicked his tounge.

"Funny  _you're_ asking that." He replied. Hinata was letting his shame and embarrassment consume him again. 

As they neared the entrance to the bridge, Kageyama took small glances at Hinata behind him. It really wasn't helping his confusion.

Suddenly, Kageyama took a sharp turn, and his pace quickened. He had turned in a tall cluster of bushes in the more secluded area of the park. Hinata frantically followed him, now gaining interest into where they were headed.

"Wo-Woahh!" Hinata exclaimed. Kageyama had led him to a completely celestial looking part of the park that Hinata had never seen on the brochures or himself, for the matter. There was a decent sized grove surrounded by tall bushes in purple and yellow flowers. All around the place were flowers and plants of different kinds, small animals, and even a tiny body of clean looking water. Over head, the place was probably easily seen by helicopters or planes. The sun shone brightly in the grove, giving it a glow that Hinata had only seen with the tune in the wind.

Kageyama stopped walking and turned around to look at Hinata.

Hinata was completely engulfed in the scenery, looking over everything as if he had just witnessed the second coming of Christ, a thought parking itself in his brain that stated he wouldn't mind living there forever.

He looked back at Kageyama, not being able to control the smile on his face, but still riddled with confusion. "Kageyama-san, why are you showing me this? I-I mean, not that I'm angry, anything but that." His smile beamed at Kageyama like the sun. "But why?" 

Kageyama tucked a strand of hair behind his ears. "...Because I had to. And I felt like it, anyways." Kageyama replied. 

Hinata tilted his head in question. "Come again?" he asked. 

"Dumbass," Kageyama replied. "You said all those cheesy things earlier, yet you can't comprehend this?" His gaze shifted up at the sky, a small, but not sad, frown placed on his lips. "You're..different. You have a different air about you. I feel like...we've met." Kageyama said.

Hinata's face blanked in confusion, and Kageyama only stared at him. After a few seconds, he broke into a friendly laugh and walked over to Kageyama, holding out his hand for him to shake. 

"Why don't we be friends, Kageyama Tobio-san?" Hinata smiled at him. 

Kageyama blushed slightly, a happy feeling coming over him. He hadn't had much friends in his life, but Hinata didn't seem bad. Not bad at all, actually.

Kageyama's face was still flushed, and he shook Hinata's hand. "Dumbass.." He said quietly.

Hinata giggled, and took his hand to pull him over to the pond. He saw a frog, and maybe there would be tadpoles. He had never seen tadpoles in person before! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a series with a bunch of different stories instead of just /one/ story made up of stories?¿ so the setup probably confused people, I'm so sorry I'll see what I can do OTL  
> Anyways, how was that? I might continue some of my prompts in a fic separate from this and make it its own thing if people really like it  
> Next ship will either be DaiSuga or IwaOi, let my heart have its tug-of-war :v Until then~


End file.
